


Smack

by inkandwords, kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, atsu fics, idk what else to tag this, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kise get frisky in their college locker room. There may be a video involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack

**Author's Note:**

> Sachi submitted this to me out of the random blue and I couldn't pass up the chance to add to it. Shameless excuse for some spontaneous filthy smut. haha. Enjoy!
> 
> -H & V

“Daiki…”

Aomine will never have his fill of hearing his name come from Kise’s lips in such a husky, wanton tone. 

His fingers flex, sinking into the supple flesh of Kise’s ass as Kise bucks back against him. He knows he’ll be leaving marks, but that’s exactly what he wants.

Kise lets loose a soft whimper and turns to glare at Aomine over his shoulder. “Stop delaying it,” Kise demands, bucking his hips back again.

Aomine slaps an open palm against Kise’s cheeks. He grins when Kise’s hips jump in surprise. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving orders.”

In fact, Kise was in a position only Aomine has been privileged enough to see him in. He’s bent forward, forearms pressed against the locker bank. His hands are bound by Aomine’s belt and expertly looped through the lock hole so Kise cannot break free.

His basketball shorts have long since been discarded, haphazardly thrown into his gym bag. Aomine sits on the bench behind him, running his fingers over the arch of his back, down the curve of his ass to dip between his thighs, spread open to give him the perfect access to Kise’s swollen, needy cock.

He leans forward and opens his mouth to sink his teeth into the back of Kise’s upper thigh. Kise’s leg jerks in response and he gasps out a word that sounds vaguely like Aomine’s name mixed with an obscenity.

Aomine chuckles and moves his mouth upward, pressing gentle kisses across his ass as he spreads Kise’s cheeks to give him access to that tight, pink ring. He feels Kise hesitate and knows he’s holding his breath as he waits for Aomine’s next move.

“You want this too much,” Aomine comments with a grin. Of course, he wants it too. “Maybe I’ll just…”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Aomine has his fingers curling within Kise, the tip of his middle fingers ghosting over Kise’s prostate with every push forward. Kise’s moans echo off the walls, vibrate through the metal bench beneath Aomine.

“Daiki… Daiki, oh god, I–” Kise’s bows his head forward and Aomine dips his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Kise’s face. His cheeks are flushed a bright red, sweat beading on his brow and making his golden hair stick to his forehead in strands that he’d normally brush away.

Aomine smirks and curls his fingers again. Kise grinds back against his hand, desperate. His breath hitches in his throat every time Aomine flicks the tip of his finger. Aomine can see him squeezing his eyes shut, can feel the tightening of his muscles beneath the palm of his hand that he uses to keep Kise’s steady.

“C'mon, baby.”

“Ahnnn….”

Aomine is relentless. His finger pushes in, grinds hard against Kise’s prostate until his hoarse groans turn to whines of desire. He’s waiting for him to reach the edge, for him to tell him when he’s ready to take the dive.

“I’m…” Kise gasps, his hands curling into fists as his thighs quiver with anticipation. “I’m gonna…. Oh god, Daiki, I’m gonna–”

Aomine withdraws his fingers and dips his hand between Kise’s legs. His fingers close tightly around the base of Kise’s cock, holding back the much awaited orgasm that he’d intentionally been brewing.

Kise’s wrecked groan can almost be classified as a sob. His shoulders shake as he bows forward, his hips jerk desperately in Aomine’s grasp.

“What the hell?” Kise groans, his voice barely recognizable in the way he rasps out the words. “You… You…”

Aomine returns his furious questions with a ringing slap to his ass.

Kise throws his hips forward and groans.

Aomine grins and slowly pulls his hand back, releasing Kise’s rigid cock. He watches it bob as Kise’s hips move, a bead of precum growing at the tip.

He’s so hard it must be painful, but the sounds Kise makes when Aomine pulls him back from the brink of orgasm should be considered a national treasure. And he’s the only one who gets to hear them.

He slaps Kise’s ass again and this time the reaction is even better. Kise thrusts his hips forward once, his back arching as his dormant orgasm creeps up on him. Aomine slaps him again and Kise’s body twitches. Another slap and he spills himself on the floor. Aomine reaches around to pump the remainder of his climax out of him, all the while punctuating every thrust of his hips with another slap from his hand.

Kise finally pulls in a shuddering breath and angles his hips away from Aomine’s hand. He’s spent. Aomine can see it in the way his shoulders slump, in the way he presses his cheek against the locker, in the way his legs shake and threaten to give way beneath him. Aomine reaches forward and tugs the belt free, pulling Kise back into his lap.

He brushes the damp strands of hair from Kise’s face and watches his amber eyes gradually regain their focus.

“Damn,” Aomine muses aloud. “Didn’t know you enjoy that kind of shit so much.”

“Shut up…” Kise mutters, turning his face into Aomine’s shoulder.

“I hope you know I’m not done with you yet,” Aomine whispers as he leans down to press a kiss to the side of Kise’s mouth.

Kise turns to meet his lips and breaths, “I hope you know I’m not either.”

Aomine’s lips twitch, his tongue sweeping across the edge of his teeth in hungry anticipation. “Good.”

His mouth finds the column of Kise’s neck, latching on to the pale column and lightly suckling. He gradually moves against the heated skin, his mouth dry from the shallow breaths he had taken as he watched Kise come undone the first time. Salt coats his tongue, makes him thirsty for something water can’t quench.

“If you were any louder, someone might hear us,” he murmurs between eager kisses ghosting down along the jut of Kise’s nape. His hand wraps around to Kise’s front, fingers leaving a sensual trail over lean hips and defined abs before dipping lower and wrapping his hand around Kise’s cock, stroking him back to life. “Almost got into trouble with security last time.”

He keeps his pace languid, lazy, as though they aren’t pressed for time even if the opposite is true. It isn’t the first time they’ve taken over the locker room long after practice was through and it’s times like this that Aomine is glad they ended up on the same college team.

An idea triggers a lightbulb in his head, the burning trail of kisses he leaves halting as he releases Kise’s cock and grabs his ass to lift him up. “I got an idea,” he says, glancing behind him at the opened duffel bag nearly forgotten on the floor. He leans back and rummages through its contents before extracting a small device.

Kise eyes the phone with a raised brow. “No, no way! What if someone comes in?” he asks, but Aomine is already walking toward the table propped against the wall. “And you say I’m gonna get us in trouble.”

“You always said you wanted to capture some college memories, right?” Aomine counters with a devilish smirk. Bunching a towel together, he uses it as a makeshift stand and props his phone against it before pulling up the video recorder. “Showtime, baby.”

He hits record and walks back to where Kise stands, turning him around so that Kise’s bare ass grinds against Aomine’s fully clothed erection. A groan builds in his throat as he sways Kise’s hips to create a subtle friction. He shoves Kise back against the locker doors, the whimper that escapes him drowned out by a low groan as Aomine drops to his knees and spreads Kise’s ass apart.

There’s no hesitation, no delay as Aomine leans in, his tongue dragging across the pucker. He moves his hands along the taut muscles of Kise’s thighs, feels them quiver beneath his touch as he laps at Kise’s entrance until he’s whispering ‘yes’s’ and ‘Aominecchi’s’ into the cool metal pressed against his face.

Kise is already stretched from his previous ministrations and it makes for easy access when Aomine’s tongue penetrates the barrier, the tip of his tongue firm and resilient in its task. The moan that escapes from Kise makes Aomine’s already hard cock jump, the action painful against the strain of his pants.

“Fuck, you know what that moan does to me,” he breathes, reverent and completely turned on.

He stands, his fingers replacing his tongue and pushing into Kise as far as his knuckles would go as his other hand struggles to yank his pants open and down, the material hanging off the width of his hips. Fishing out the condom from his pocket, he’s barely coherent enough to slip it on before he wedges his cock between crimson-tinged cheeks. He dips his head to the side and exhales slowly, taking in the sight and purposeful friction of his actions.

“Keep quiet,” he warns, wrapping a hand around Kise’s neck as his other hand guides his cock into Kise’s entrance, the barrier less willing to let something considerably bigger inside without a fight. He inches in, each shallow thrust followed by Kise’s hitched gasp until he pushes all the way through.

Kise whimpers as he takes all of Aomine in, his back arching slightly, enough to allow Aomine to pull back and drive into him with ease. A lewd moan escapes from the both of them and Aomine isn’t sure which is louder, doesn’t care that someone outside could hear. His mind blanks as he angles his propulsion in an upward arc, his hipbones cradling Kise’s ass with every disjointed thrust. 

When Kise cries out again, Aomine’s hand tightens around his throat before trailing up, his finger pressed warningly against Kise’s lips as he keeps a firm hold along his jaw.

“Aaahn… I want… aaah…”

“What?” Aomine breathes against his neck as his teeth come down to mark his territory. “What do you want?”

“… _deeper_ … fuck… I’m…”

Aomine doesn’t need to be told twice. His orgasm is on the brink and fuck if Kise’s going to come again before he can wreck him into the rusting metal. He drives into him, grunting each time Kise bucks his hips backward, trying to force more of Aomine inside him. He feels every nerve tingle, feels the burning tightness in his core as Kise’s entrance clenches around his cock, the sensation finally enough as something inside him ignites.

“ _Ah…_  shit, I’m…” His declaration is interrupted by a jerking shudder as his orgasm rips through him, wrecking everything in its wake. His limbs move on their own, roughly driving into Kise over and over until everything is drowned out by the haze in his vision and the ringing in his ears. 

Kise joins him mid-release and no amount of restraint could keep him from crying out, his fingers finding purchase on one of the locker handles as they ride the rest of their orgasm in disjointed rhythm.

When he’s through, breaths staggered and throat dry, Aomine drops his forehead and rests it against Kise’s nape. Suddenly, he remembers the phone and turns toward it, inhaling and exhaling slowly as a chuckle escapes.

“What’s so funny?” Kise asks, not bothering to move even with Aomine’s wilting cock still buried inside him. 

Aomine tilts his head toward the device and presses kisses against Kise’s skin until he’s just behind Kise’s ear. “Now you got your college memories. Video, too.”

Kise’s forehead bangs against the locker as he groans, “Oh god…”


End file.
